


The Audition

by Toki



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bimbo Kink, Blowjobs, Dumb blonde, Facials, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki
Summary: Loki travels to Midgard when he gets a strange energy signal. He wasn't expecting to meet a Thor knockoff.





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Chachaboro on Twitter because her lovely art inspired me to write this fic. Then she went and made even MORE inspiring art. You can love it as much as I do here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/chachaboro/status/997640377321521157

The rest of Asgard was not entirely wrong about Loki. The prince was a shut-in and he liked to know more than everyone else and he loved to say he knew about it first. A true hipster at least 1,400 years before the term was coined. It was that reason (and that he was very nosy) that he liked to keep tabs on what was happening around the Nine Realms. Loki had to know who was doing what at all times. 

It was an average day of flipping through old books for Loki. Thor had gone somewhere to do something and it sounded dreadfully boring and so the fake Aesir stayed in Asgard. It was around midday and he was nodding off when the map that Loki had "borrowed" from the elves of Álfheim started chiming softly indicating someone was using a large amount of energy. Loki strode over to the artifact to see where the source might be coming from. He was somehow unsurprised when he saw it coming from Midgard, and even more unvexed when it flashed over New York City. There was something constantly happening in that forsaken place. 

Considering his options, Loki decided that it would be worth it to investigate. What else did he have going on anyway? Besides that, if he could harness this mysterious power Thor would have to pay attention to him rather than whatever inane creature had distracted him. Though, it would not be worth having to explain to Heimdall what he was up to since the guardian probably had his sights set on the strange activity as well. The back road it was then. 

The secret path ended up taking far longer than it should have. He supposed traffic in New York was as terrible as the Midgardians claimed it was, even if it was just trying to get into the city. Thank the Norns he didn't have to take the George Washington Bridge. Strangely, the traffic seemed to be caused by a mass of undead. All of the ghostly apparitions were apparently turning away from the city at the time. Damn, he better not have missed whatever the anomaly was. Checking the map, it appeared there was still a trace of energy coming from the city and so on went Loki.

Loki finally opened the back door of the old fabric store in the garment district that connected the realms. The storekeeper angrily chided Loki and pushed the strange man out of his store, mumbling about the wannabe goths in the city. The sorcerer would move the location of the door, but that took a lot of magic and it was great fun to continually torment this tired human. It was a little bit of a walk from the garment district to Tribeca where the energy was emitting from, but Loki wouldn't be caught dead in the poor excuse of public transportation so walking it was. It was always annoying to him that New Yorkers didn't seem to remember who he was after he nearly destroyed all of Midtown, but it made his walk easier in the end. 

After nearly tripping over about fifteen tourists who stopped in the middle of the sidewalk in front of him to take a picture of some stupid building, Loki finally made it to where the energy was coming from. It seemed to have once been a house for the firefighters of this area, but had long been abandoned from such a practical use. The front door was open and after confirming that this was indeed the source, Loki invited himself inside. The old firehouse was definitely being used for an office of some sort as there was a receptionist desk near the front with a man trying to poorly balance a ruler in his office chair. 

Loki had to do a double take. Was that... Thor? The Asgardian prince crossed the room in a few steps and slammed his hands on the desk. "Idiotic brother of mine, surely this is not what you do in your spare time? You tell us of some beast that needs slaying and you come here to play dress up? You are truly a disgrace, falling so in love with Midgardians to the point where you desire to be one!" 

Thor, dressed in short hair, spectacles, and a shirt that graced his form just right, removed the headphones from his ears and acted as if he just noticed the man. "I'm sorry, are you here for an appointment?" The accent wasn't right. The big, stupid smile was the same though. It seemed to shine all the brighter for the lack of beard.

"Brother, don't play games, I haven't the time." Loki scolded him and grabbed the tie around his brother's thick neck.

"Oh, you like my tie? It's nice right?" The man smiled, chewing his gum and looking up at the stranger. "Brother...? Did I have a brother this whole time and mum didn't tell me? That's so like her. Bring it in!" The lumbering idiot stood and pulled Loki in tightly. 

The prince spat not unlike a cat and pushed the other man off of him, holding him at a distance. Was this not Thor? Perhaps he really wasn't and just an uncanny look alike. "So, you are not Thor?"

"Sore? No, I'm not sore. I stretched this morning." The blond oaf smiled again.

He was irritating and Loki was getting nowhere fast. He placed a thumb between the man's brows to access his memories. No, definitely not Thor. His name was Kevin Beckman and he had moved to the city from Australia to follow a career in acting or modeling. Loki wasn't positive the blond knew the difference. The man didn't have a lick of sense and apparently never had to work for anything in his life. That part was familiar at least. Kevin was a secretary for a group of women that believed they specialized in the undead. The most interesting was that apparently Hela's domain had been invading this realm via an energy source strong enough to rip holes in space. One such entity had possessed this man, giving him a lingering dark energy, hence the fading blip on his map. So he had missed it. Damn.

"Ah. I see. I apologize, Kevin. I was mistaken. You just look terribly like my own brother." Loki released the blond and patted his own dark suit as if the human had gotten him dirty somehow.

"Wait, if you're not my brother, how do you know my name?" Kevin paused, worrying his brow. "Oh! Are you a casting director? Did I finally get an agent? I kept leaving my photo at the post office and it finally paid off." Kevin's smile at that point was blinding.

This man well and truly was an idiot. Bimbo was the Midgardian term that Loki would use to describe him. However, this trip need not be wasted. Perhaps Loki could get his rocks off with this far less powerful version of his brother and leave immediately after. Hit it and quit it was the saying for it on Midgard he believed.

"You figured me out! You must be one of those mythological genius actors I've read about. My name is Loki, I am indeed a casting director sent here by my um, a firm, to see if you've got what it takes to be in our next big film." Loki had never lied so badly in his entire life. 

"Low Key? Low Key. That's a funny name. As you can see from my headshots," Kevin held up two photos, each worse than the last. "And also by my face and amazing body, that I definitely have what it takes." He flexed as if to emphasize his point.

"No, it's Loki. L-O-K-I. You know what, whatever. I need you to come with me. The audition takes place in my hotel room. You see the film takes place in... In a hotel room." He honestly didn't even need to try. 

"Of course, that makes sense! Let's go. I have my bike if you want to ride on that. But also, I have no idea where I'm going." Kevin clapped his hands together and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. 

"Oh, no it's quite alright, I'm nearby." Loki had no plans to die on the back of a bike with this idiot. "Do...Do you not have to tell your bosses you're leaving?"

"Nah, it's fine. If they come down here and see I'm not here, they'll know I'm gone." Kevin smacked his jaw around the gum acting like he hadn't just said something stupid.

"Right, well flawless logic." Loki opened the front door and allowed Kevin to leave first, noting his ample backside. This man really was Thor in every way. 

They walked roughly a block, but it took twice as long as was necessary because Kevin had found a penny on the sidewalk and couldn't remember if it was heads up or tails up that meant good luck. It turned out to be a piece of gum in the end. Loki was reconsidering the entire thing until Kevin bent down. That ass wouldn't quit.

They finally happened upon a hotel that looked nice enough and Loki let the concierge know that he was definitely Mr. Radniskov and his room had been paid for up front. He wormed his way into the Penthouse without having to try. He didn't even have to use his Seidr; humans were just that gullible. This lodge, apparently called the Roxy Hotel was nice indeed. They were shown to the room and Kevin was visibly impressed. 

"Whoa, this is the kind of room Alex Trebec probably stays in. It's huge!" As if to prove his point, the blond stretched his arms out showing that he couldn't reach the walls from where he was standing. For this man's sake, Loki was glad he was mind-blowingly attractive.

Loki wasted no time in getting into the mini bar. This place must be expensive because they did not skimp out on the liquor. He poured them each a tall glass of Vodka. When Kevin sipped and made a disgruntled face, Loki sighed wearily and made the man a cocktail instead.

"A Sex on the Beach to loosen you up a bit before your audition." Loki smiled, playing into the fantasy.

"You know, people always talk about having sex on a beach, but I did once and I got sand in my ass. Would not recommend." Kevin took a drink and his eyes lit up in approval.

They drained their glasses and Loki made him another, stronger this time. The man was built like a brick house and the alcohol had no effect yet. Probably. It was hard to tell. Kevin was regaling his short time being possessed by a ghost and that he mostly thought he was having a weird dream. Loki, for his part, tuned out the ditzy blond and watched his mouth instead. The prince wanted those lips around him.

It didn't take too far into the second drink before Kevin spilled some of the cocktail onto his vest and devilishly tight button up. Loki was about to make some stupid excuse for Kevin to take off his shirt and get comfortable when the secretary-slash-actor began to remove his clothes of his own accord. Loki must have looked as surprised as he felt because the human looked at him as he was pulling his button-up over his head needlessly. 

"I'm a bit of a klutz, but it's a happy accident right? I was tired of waiting for you to say something." Loki was beyond shocked at the man figuring out his ploy. "The sex is part of my audition, right? You could have just said so up front, a-doi." Okay, never mind, he was still mostly an idiot. 

"You're right, how foolish of me. You're just so mesmerizing I forgot myself. From here on out, I'll tell you everything. As part of the audition, you must do everything I say. Is that clear, Mister Beckman?" Loki leaned forward toward the perfectly sculpted man.

"Oh, Mister Beckman is my dad. I'm Kevin. KEVIN. Remember? But yeah, I'm great at taking directions." Kevin gave a toothy grin. 

Ignoring whatever bullshit came from that perfect mouth, Loki leaned forward and put his lips on Kevin's own. Not interested in keeping things chaste, as soon as the blond kissed back Loki pushed his tongue in the other's mouth to establish his dominance. The idiot was giggling at the feeling and laid back on the couch easily when the stranger pushed forward. 

Loki climbed on top of Kevin with ease. While his strength didn't compare to Thor's, Loki could break this man's neck with as much as it took to open his sock drawer. It made the sorcerer giddy to be the stronger one for once. Done with kissing he moved his mouth down to Kevin's strong neck and sucked there while a hand came to play with a nipple, testing to see if he as sensitive as Thor was there.

"Oh, Loki! Are you sure a hickey is a good idea? I won't look like my headshot." Kevin wriggled and arched his chest up to meet the touches there. He gasped as Loki bit down and reminded him that he was to do whatever Loki said. In response, Kevin threw his head back to allow for more space to work with.

When the blond started grinding on him, the Asgardian prince pulled back and stood. He made a show of undressing himself until Kevin interjected with "Why are you taking off your clothes so slowly? Are the buttons hard to open? Just pull it off like I did!"

Loki let out an annoyed huff and sped through his suit jacket and button up shirt. He only pulled the trousers under his balls to show off his impressive erection. He noted the twitch of the bulge in Kevin's tight jeans and smiled to himself. "I need you to shut up. I think the best way of doing that is having you choke on my cock."

Kevin purred and crawled off the couch and over to Loki. He stopped right in front of the man and propped himself onto his knees. "I can't promise I'll choke, I don't have a gag reflex or something. I can put the entire McFlurry straw down my throat." He admitted before taking the head into his mouth. Those blue eyes gazed up at Loki through apparently fake glasses and the sorcerer had to stop himself from knocking the spectacles from that stupid, pretty face.

Instead, Loki placed a hand at the back of Kevin's head and pushed him forward, forcing the blond to swallow his cock inch by inch. Loki's member was impressive even by Asgardian standards in length and girth and he was surprised when Kevin made good on what he said. He was able to take it all, swallowing hard around the flesh only a couple times, but never gagging or pushing back. When Loki felt the hot breath from Kevin's nostrils on his soft hair, the prince let out a pleasured sigh. This idiotic oaf took the entire length, the wet tongue sliding around the underside. 

"Oh, fuck this is good. You were made for this, weren't you? You dumb slut." Loki growled out before jutting his hips forward, the head of his cock hitting into the man's throat. "You were absolutely made to have dick in you one way or another." He rocked his hips again when the blond tried to talk around the cock but only succeeded in mumbling around the flesh. The vibrations only encouraged Loki on. He allowed his hips to rock slowly as Kevin's big hands came up to grasp at Loki's thighs, pulling the trousers down the rest of the way. 

After stepping out of the offending garment and kicking it to the side, Loki pushed Kevin onto his ass and backed him against the couch. After angling that pretty face just right, Loki was able to better face fuck the man before him. To his great surprise, the blond brought his hands back up to squeeze at Loki's firm ass, encouraging him all the more. The mortal was humping at the air as he took everything he was given. Loki had to pull out quickly as he felt himself close to the edge. It would be arousing to have this dunce swallow his seed, but he had something else in mind. With a few good strokes, Loki painted the tanned face with cum. 

Kevin hadn't even had the chance to catch his breath, let alone close his mouth, but he gave an opened mouth smile and looked up at Loki as his face became the stranger's personal canvas. Once finished, Kevin licked his lips and swallowed what had on his tongue before looking for something to wipe off with.

"Oh no," Loki caught his hand. "I'm not done with you, you slut. You'll wear that proudly like the ignorant bimbo you are." The raven haired man's smile was all teeth. "I'm not like all the countless men you've undoubtedly sucked off before. Where I come from men have much more stamina." Loki made his point by gesturing to his dick. It was already starting to fill out again, excited by what was happening. "Now. Remove your trousers."

"Oh, you mean France. That's the accent, yeah? I almost thought maybe LA, but... You know the kinky sex tells me maybe France or some other part of Germany." Kevin stood to remove his jeans and underwear. Loki was honestly surprised by the underwear. He figured Kevin to be the commando type. 

"Kevin, unless you're going to call me sir or ask for more I could do without your mindless chatter." Loki stroked his semi into full hardness. He liked this sort of power. Then, an idea struck him and as soon as Kevin had wrestled out of his jeans and socks. He grabbed the man by the hand and led him up to the Penthouse's outdoor terrace. It was after sundown, but the city was still alive with activity. The buildings in New York City were close enough that if someone were to glance out the window they would probably see the two naked men now on the rooftop couch. Then again, it was New York City and that would be completely run of the mill. 

"Get on all fours, right there." Loki commanded as he situated the blond facing away from him so he could get a proper look at his perfect ass. What devil did this Midgardian make a deal with in order to get this god's body? Putting one hand on each cheek, Loki spread Kevin to get a look at what he was working with. Of course this wannabe actor waxed. Thank the Norns for superficial and vain humans. Enough time admiring -- Loki got back to business. He knelt behind the blond and kept those cheeks spread as he licked a long stripe from Kevin's taint to just above the pink furl.

Kevin was looking over at his shoulder, finally silenced, but with his mouth open, stuck in a wordless moan. The slut was already panting for it and Loki had just begun. The prince got back to work, licking with the whole of his tongue. Kevin was already panting and pushing himself backward. Loki gave the ample backside a swat to stop his moving. This act wasn't for Kevin's pleasure, it was for Loki. This always made Thor weak and Loki would do anything to taste that power. He was pleased to see that Kevin had the same reaction as his brother. The mortal's back had bowed and he was properly face down and ass up for it. 

Loki paused his licks only to kiss the opening as if he were kissing Kevin's pretty mouth. He gave the pink skin openmouthed kisses, drowning it in his own saliva. Without further warning, the Asgardian stuck the tip of his tongue into the hole, reveling in how it made Kevin's body jump in response before he let out a hearty moan. This man even sounded like a porn star. Loki took this as a sign and pushed in more of his tongue. He wasn't touching it, but he knew the heavy cock between Kevin's legs was absolutely dripping at this point. 

After letting the man squirm for a moment, Loki began to bob his head back and forth letting his tongue in and out. Kevin was losing it, letting out a chorus of moans and Loki's name. The bimbo tried pushing back again and once again, Loki smacked the round flesh. He did it harder this time and was met by an even louder moan. Norns, Loki hoped the entire city had their windows open so they could hear this too.

Distracting him with his tongue, Loki was able to easily slip a finger into the wet heat of Kevin's hole. Even the god had to shiver at that. Slut he may be, but he was tight. However was he going to be able to take all of Loki's fat cock? The sorcerer took a guess where the human's prostate might be based entirely on where Thor's was and was greeted with a clench and moan in confirmation. Loki gave him just a taste before he pulled back and started to piston his digit in and out of the hot channel.

"Loki, ah yes mate, like that!" Kevin was babbling as Loki continued to work him with his tongue and finger. He only stopped talking when Loki introduced a second finger and he felt the odd burn of intrusion. It was quickly replaced with pleasure when Loki began tongue fucking again. A strangely strong and skinny hand was holding the muscular body in place as it were nothing and Kevin was soaking up every second of it.

Loki kept a strong hold on Kevin's left thigh while he began to scissor him open. Using just a touch of Seidr, he added lubricant onto his fingertips to ease the process. Loki liked it messy, and after all, it wasn't for the mortal's sake. Once able to spread his two fingers to half their full extent, Loki added the third and kissed just above the stretched hole of the rim as if to bid it farewell. 

"Mmm, you look like him, but you don't taste like him. However, it's still rather nice." Loki licked his lips after offering his cryptic statement. He turned his hand to the side and spread his three fingers before letting them relax once more. The sorcerer magicked some more lubrication and started finger-fucking the beautiful man's backside in earnest. 

Kevin almost immediately started to hump back into those fingers as Loki opened him up. He came up on his hands and bowed his back. He looked so pretty like this that Loki allowed him to fuck back on him. The prince used his free hand to pet over the mortal's lower back. "That's right, slut. You'll take anything. You're so stupid you'd probably fuck anything. I know your type. You just need a cock in you at all times, isn't that right whore?" Without further warning, Loki pulled his fingers out and assumed the position.

"How lucky for you that I have what you need." Loki grabbed under his cockhead and guided his dripping cock to Kevin's gaping hole. The prince threw his head back at the feeling. All that preparation and the blond was still tight. It was truly incredible and Loki didn't feel the need to slow his roll. The liesmith continued pushing forward, luxuriating in the feeling of the rim stretching around his girth. Once pelvis hit ass he leaned forward to drape himself over the mortal man. He had a few inches in height over the blond and he enjoyed that far more than he should. 

"Oh my sweet, simple man. You WERE made for this. You took every inch of me." One hand came up and grabbed the man's cheeks before he could get words out. "Don't speak, you'll ruin the moment. If you're good, I'll even let you cum." Loki put a thumb into Kevin's mouth and smiled to himself when the man started sucking without being told.

A few seconds later, Loki deemed that was enough time to adjust and he pulled his hand back and straightened himself up tall to his full height. He grasped his hands on those pretty hips and slowly moved himself backward. Inch by inch, he pulled out until just the head was in. As was his style, Loki slammed back into the tight channel. Norns, THIS was Valhalla. He repeated the action, slamming hard enough that Kevin scooted forward on the couch cushion. 

It only took a few more thrusts before Loki had set up a rhythm. His hands clenched around Kevin's hips hard enough to bruise as he fucked into the mortal below him. The prince was grunting like a rutting beast as he took what he believed he deserved. Bringing one leg up on the couch, Loki was able to get more leverage. He angled himself in such a way that he had the mortal screaming for it. Feeling powerful, Loki let one hand up to the back of Kevin's head so that he could push it down into the cushion. The blond couldn't even push back he was so weak in comparison to Loki's god strength. 

"That's it, whore. Take it. Take all of me." Loki was panting at the thought of completely overpowering the human even more so than he already was. Though as good as that sounded, he wanted to see that pretty face when he came so in a matter of seconds he pulled out and sat himself on the couch next to the blond man. When Kevin brought his cum covered face up to see what was happening, Loki merely gestured to his waiting cock. 

"Don't sit there like an imbecile. Ride me." Loki spread his legs while Kevin pushed himself up and straddled the lean man before him. He reached below and grabbed Loki's cock to line it up before slowly sitting on it. The mortal's fake glasses were askew and his face was red. Loki might not have seen anything more endearing in his life. He suddenly felt the need to protect this stupid creature. Those almost innocent thoughts left him as he bottomed out once again, hands coming up to their place on the bruised hips. Kevin put his weight on his knees on either side of Loki and readied himself before wasting no time in getting right back into the punishing pace. 

Kevin's perfect pecs were bouncing right in from of him and Loki couldn't stop himself from latching onto one of those pretty pink nipples. The god noted the way Kevin choked over his moan when he had his tits sucked. Loki sucked and licked at one before moving his head to the unattended nipple and doing the same. Kevin paused his riding and began to slowly rolled his hips while that sinful mouth teased him so.

It was a shame that Loki was already so close and regretfully had to pull his mouth away, a string of spit connecting the raised nub to Loki's bottom lip before it broke. Kevin whined and looked at Loki, not finding the words tumbling around his empty head. The prince slapped that perfect ass back into motion and the blond was riding him with new found fervor.

For the first time, Loki let his eyes wander down to Kevin's cock. It was leaking precum and the head was an angry red color from neglect. It was honestly as pretty as the rest of him. Not that Loki cared about a promise broken, but Kevin had been rather good for him. He wrapped a hand around the girth almost nonchalantly. The blond responded in kind by slamming down hard on Loki's dick and racing them both toward completion. 

Kevin, who had been waiting for far too long for release, came first. His movements became erratic and his balls drew up before he came hard over Loki's hand and chest. Before he could throw his head back in pleasure, Loki grabbed him by the back of neck so he could see that beautiful face at the moment of orgasm. The god was not disappointed and that damn gorgeous face triggered his own release. Loki didn't ask if he was allowed to cum inside, but Kevin was certainly not complaining as he rode out the last of his own orgasm. He filled the hole he now knew intimately to the brim with cum until it dripped down his own cock. 

Loki was panting from deep within his chest as Kevin came down with an infuriatingly sweet smile on his face. The blond slumped forward and laid on top the other man as the sounds of the city once again filled the night air. Loki had only ever cuddled with Thor in post coital bliss, but he allowed the mortal to wrap his muscular arms around Loki's lean body. They were both dripping in sweat and disgusting, but Loki allowed his arm around the mortal's hips and held him there. The two stayed like that until Loki's cock was soft enough to slip free. 

Kevin leaned back in order to look at the handsome man whose lap he was sat on, face covered in drying cum. Loki grimaced a little, having forgot about that. He chuckled and Kevin joined in as they both stood. "Let's get you into the shower, perhaps ready ourselves for round three? I do have the room until tomorrow."

The blond smiled fondly and half leaned on Loki as they made their way back inside. The mortal's body was warm despite the cool city air and the god leaned into it. Loki was loathe to admit that he'd like to see this mortal again. 

"So... You reckon I got the part?"


End file.
